


Birds of A Feather

by orphan_account



Series: One is enough for now [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is a little mysterious shit, Bird Wings, Canada does not appear though, France is mentioned and that’s it, Gen, Inprisonment, Memory Wipe, PruMano if you squint - Freeform, Romano centric, Test subject, Yeah I named America Hero, but Alfred is there for like 0.2 seconds, haha - Freeform, so don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Subject 004 awoke with a start, panting, his tanned chest rising and falling. He blinked his golden eyes, his brown locks falling into his sight as he leaned his hands down, his odd curl still defying the laws of gravity.His fist clenched the thin white sheets that served as a blanket, the blank grey walls seeming more intimidating than usual. He curled his legs inward, letting a hand wipe his small tears away.He was trapped.
Relationships: PruMano if you squint
Series: One is enough for now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Birds of A Feather

_ “Dammit no! Let me go you bastards!” Lovino spat, struggling to free his arms. He was tossed utop a metal table, his wrists and ankles quickly strapped and secured. “Let me the fu-“ Lovino’s cries were cut off as a they shoved a cloth in his mouth, silencing him. _

_ The Italian struggled against the restraints, tugging at his wrists and ankles. A man, clothed in a hazmat suit approached him, Syringe in hand filled with a mysterious red liquid.  _

_ Lovino’s golden eyes went wide as he redoubled his escaping efforts tenfold, shaking his head forcibly.  _

_ The stranger held his right arm firmly, not letting him move as he poked the syringe in a blue vein, shooting the red liquid into his bloodstream. Lovino, despite the gag, let out a blood curdling scream, the liquid coursing through his veins and nerves, setting his body aflame in white hot pain. _

* * *

Subject 004 awoke with a start, panting, his tanned chest rising and falling. He blinked his golden eyes, his brown locks falling into his sight as he leaned his hands down, his odd curl still defying the laws of gravity. 

His fist clenched the thin white sheets that served as a blanket, the blank grey walls seeming more intimidating than usual. He curled his legs inward, letting a hand wipe his small tears away. 

On his back were a pair of feathery wings, the wings of a Cisalpine Sparrow, feathery and soft. A cruel reminder of why he was here. They fluttered as he sat up straight, the feathers ruffled. 

Then a loud buzzer sounded through the rooms and halls, the lights turning on, the white fluorescents blinding him momentarily. He groaned, picking himself out of bed to get on with his daily routine. Eat, warm-up, train, be tested, eat, free-time, then sleep. That's how it always was.

He quickly pulled on the blue standard shirt and pants, tugging on his black shoes everyone was required to wear before quickly brushing out his hair, feathers, and teeth in the nearby sink and getting on with his day. 

Subject 004 silently entered the dubbed “bird-feeder”, a large square room with large tables littered about. The sounds of eating and wings fluttering filing his ears. 

“Hey South!” A loud voice called out to him. He turned his head to the largest table in the bird-feeder. A white-haired red-eyed male waved to him, the man’ Raven wings as white as his hair, a crowd of other people also looking at him in welcome. “I saved you some food from these peckers! Come on!” Subject 047, or East voice again, waving him over obnoxiously.

Subject 004, also known as South, rolled his golden eyes, approaching the large table. He wedged himself beside East, shoving Hero’s large eagle brown wings to the side. “Eat up! We got another long day ahead of us.” East stated, nudging the full plate of cereal toward him.

“Whatever bastard.” South grumbled half-heartedly, taking up a spoonful of his breakfast. When another foreign silver spoon dared enter the territory of his morning food he quickly whacked it away, scowling in Hero’s direction. “Shove off pecker.”

Hero laughed, waving a large wing. South sighed softly, his eyelids drooping ever-so-slightly. He set down his spoon with a clatter, rubbing his golden orbs with a groan. 

“You okay there lad?” Came the British accent of who everyone collectively called Albion. 

South opened his eyes again. “Like you care, eyebrows.” He grumbled. Albion scoffed, his infamously large eyebrows furrowing in slight annoyance, his delicate European robin wings fluffing out defensively, turning back to his meal. 

The Italian blinked blearily as he stared into his breakfast, feeling the time tick by as the people around him chattered, their feathers and wings shifting and ruffling in the air conditioned room.

* * *

  
  
“South come on! You’re acting like you’ve just gotten your wings!” East snickered, flying by, his albino white wings, the wings of a raven, flapping behind him, carrying aloft in the training room, or the Bird Cage. The Bird Cage consisted of a long flight deck for landing and take-off, connected to a cliff, overlooking a large vast space of empty space ment for free flying. The whole outside space was enclosed in a see-through bubble-like thing to make sure you didn’t escape.

South scowled, arranging his brown wings for flight, a tanned hand, straightening and combing through each feather. “Bastard.” He grumbled, switching to his left wing. 

Soon though, he was gone. His wings were nice and fluffy. He grinned to himself, spreading his wings to their full extent, relishing the feel of his flight muscles stretching. He walked into the flight deck, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Come on birdie! Don’t be scared! I promise the awesome East will catch you!” The German teased, snickering loudly. 

Lovino’s smile quickly soured as he regarded his so-called “Friend”. He shook his head in annoyance, walking briskly down the flight deck, a long strip of asphalt. His walk quickly turned to a run, then a full on sprint as he threw out his wings and jumped.

He could feel his heart stutter and his stomach drop to his gut as he fell, cannon-ball style. He closed his golden eyes, tucking in to close around his body, the wind whistling in his ears.

Then he felt a shock run through his body as his descent was suddenly stopped, an audible cough in his ear as arms encapsulated him.

“What the hell South?!” East gasped out. He was a strong flier sure, but he could only hold so much weight. His wings flapped, creating a light gust around them, South’s strange curl blowing in the wind.

South snickered. “Just seeing if you would really catch me.” He opened his eyes with a smirk. “Turns out you really did.”

East grumbled, or rather huffed in pure exhaustion, struggling to keep them both aloft. “I’m going to let you fall next time.”

“Hey!” A guard called out suddenly, startling them both. “Less chatting more flying!”

* * *

South sighed, blowing away a stray lock of hair from his view from his position on a bench, his legs swinging carelessly underneath him. 

“Greetings South.” Albion spoke, sitting next to him, his European robin wings tucked in neatly against his back, not a single feather out of place.

South glanced at the other male. “Where’s the eagle-bastard? Or the pervert?”

“Managed to lose them.” Albion nodded, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Serves those wankers right.”

South scoffed. “I doubt that’ll last long. It’s like they have a sixth bastard sense of where you are.” He flicked a stray piece of dust from his right wing.

The other male pursed his lips in annoyance. “You’re not wrong…” he grumbled. 

A silence rested between them, not uncomfortable nor peaceful, just silent. 

“Have you ever wondered…?” Albion spoke suddenly, training those bright green eyes on South, ones that always seemed to judge him silently, picking out every one of his flaws and showing them to the world. 

“Wondered what?” South asked, trying to ignore Albion’s calculating stare.

“Where we came from, who we really are, who our family is, everything that makes us unique.” The man spoke calmly, laying down his words like cards, every letter and pause picked with careful consideration.

The brunette sighed, meeting those intimidating green eyed with his own burning golden ones. “Sometimes…” he hesitated. “I-..I think... I have a brother.” 

Albion scoffed. “At least that’s something. None of us even know our given names. Tell me,  _ South _ . Before this, what do you remember?” The man waited, already knowing the answer.

“I..” South felt his mouth dry. He didn’t remember anything. It was just an inky blackness. But distantly, just in the back of his head, tantalisingly out of reach, was a small memory of youth. The joyful laugh of a child. The sweet taste of desert on a hot day. But as soon as the memory came it was gone, leaving South to scramble after it.

“None of us remember.” Albion’s expression softened, less from the harsh scowl he always wore, but something more human, something a bit wistful. “East, for all his obnoxious bragging doesn’t remember either. It scares him, to know that he might never have the 23 years of his life back.” 

South looked at him curiously. “How do you know this?” 

Albion just smiled mysteriously as he stood up, taking his leave, green eyes flashing. “It’s a skill you pick up when you have brothers.” As quickly as he came he was gone, leaving South to contemplate his words in silence.

* * *

  
  
“South! Don’t do it!” East cried from behind, clutching his bleeding arm, face contorted in worry and pain. 

The Bird-Keeper just stood, watching the people in front of him struggle to stand, their wounds horrid and bleeding, wings broken. He was silent.

South, despite the amount of pain in his entire body felt alive. So so alive. “I know who I am.” He spat at the Bird-Keeper, approaching with a glare, his golden eyes hard. “I know who I am and everything you’ve taken from me!”

“Is that so?” The bird-keeper asked, a strange white mask covering their face.

“Yeah! Wanna know?!” South hissed. “My name is Lovino Vargas! I have a brother who’s name is Feliciano Vargas! My birthday is June 4th and I was raised most of my life by my grandfather!” He could feel it, he was crying now. For the brother who must think he was dead. For the life he lost. For the life they  _ all  _ lost. For Albion who was the first to die, sacrificing his own life. 

He could still remember Albion, clutching Hero’s hand as he lay on the ground, his heart beating it’s last rhythm. “Tell them…” he coughed out. “My brothers..I never hated them. Rhys...Allistor...all of them.” 

It hurt. So much. “I-“ he sobbed out, clutching his heart. “I had a life. A family. And you took that away from me.” 

The Bird-Keeper regarded him, before turning on his heel and walking away. 

South- no Lovino watched through blurry eyes, before collapsing on the stone hard ground. 

* * *

  
Feliciano Vargas hummed, stirring the pasta bowl in his little home in Venice, the radio signing some name-less tune in the background. 

He danced around his kitchen, his light golden eyes shining as he bumped into the table, knocking a picture down with a clatter. 

“Oh!” He blinked, stooping down to pick it up, he turned it over only to freeze. It was an old one. A thirteen year old Lovino grinned widely up at the camera, next to him was a small twelve year old Feliciano, both with cold gelato’s in their hands. Feli traced the frame delicately with a pale hand, smiling softly. 

Then a knock. Feliciano quickly dropped the picture softly on the table. It must be the mail. He accepted the letter from the mail-main with a smile, sitting on a nearby chair to read it.

  
  


_ Dear Feliciano, _

_ Caio. Remember me? Yeah. I’m alive. Get over it. Nothing can kill me at this point. Not even death himself! A lot has happened. I’ve changed. A lot. I...I hope you’ve missed me. I’m coming back. I’m coming home, Feli. I’m bringing someone with me too, whether you like it or not. See ya soon bastard. Don’t burn the pasta.  _

_ I’ve missed you. _

_ Your Older Brother, _

_ Lovino Vargas _

Feliciano knew he was crying. But for once, he didn’t mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ideas ideas ideas....hmmm....


End file.
